This Doesn't Change a Thing
by camillexelisabeth
Summary: A short one-shot about Travis and Katie. Reading is good for you, so read it. R&R.


Travis was feeling it today, he really had his groove on.

He strode into the Hermes cabin with a smirk on his face. Connor ran in behind him laughing hysterically.

"Travis," Connor gasped between laughs, "Katie is gonna kill you!"

Travis rolled his eyes and smirked again. "Katie isn't gonna kill me at all," he said confidently.

Connor cocked an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asked, jerking his head towards the window. Travis's eyes widened as he saw Katie storming through the commons area towards the Hermes cabin.

Travis cursed in Greek. He strolled out of the cabin with his hands in his pockets. He whistled innocently as Katie stalked up to him. She grabbed his shirt collar and glared at him.

Travis gave her his best innocent look. "What'd I do, Katie?"

She huffed. "You set the Demeter cabin's roof on FIRE!" she yelled.

Travis winced. "It's not real fire, Katie," he explained. "It doesn't burn."

"We can't put it out!" Katie roared as Travis looked over her shoulder. Percy Jackson and a bunch of naiads were channeling water from the lake onto the roof of the Demeter cabin. The fire continued to burn and Travis smiled at his cleverness.

He had done this just to get her attention. He put an arm around her and began walking her back to the Demeter cabin.

Katie pushed his arm of of herself and grumbled.

Travis pulled her toward the burning cabin. She glared at him and then suddenly she smiled. She walked away from him, and flicked her wrist. The cabin's roof was suddenly engulfed in grass. The false flames sputtered out and Katie turned back to Travis.

Travis smiled mischievously and pulled Katie towards him. She smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away.

Travis stared after her, his mouth hanging open. He sauntered back to his cabin and sat on his bunk. A small smile spread across his lips and he sighed. Katie had kissed him on the cheek. Sure, it wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was a start.

Katie closed the door to her cabin softly and sank to the ground, leaning on back on the door for support. She had kissed Travis. She had felt something for him for a while, but he just kept doing stupid things to annoy her. Katie's thoughts raced. She shouldn't have kissed him, but something took over.

She lay on her bed and sighed. Eventually she fell asleep.

Katie woke up and looked around. It was dark and her sibilings were snoring around her.

Travis rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on the ground. He winced at the noise and crept out of the cabin. He wandered down to the creek and sat down. Travis looked around and sighed. He should have stayed in bed, he felt so alone.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. Travis whipped around and saw Katie standing there. Her golden brown hair curled softly around her face and Travis caught his breath.

Katie tripped over a log and stumbled. She cursed and then noticed Travis standing there staring.

"What," she demanded.

Travis shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He smiled crookedly and put his arm around her, helping her up. Katie smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said.

Travis smiled at Katie and brushed her hair back. "Katie," he said slowly.

Katie looked up at Travis and bit her lip. "Yeah?"

Travis took a shaky breath. "I, uh, have to tell you something…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Katie said, obviously not catching on.

Travis sucked in another ragged breath. "I―"

Katie cut him off with a kiss. His head spun around and he saw fireworks.

Katie pulled back and got up. "This doesn't change anything, you know," she said, smiling.

Travis blinked and broke into his mischievous smile again. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Gardner."

Katie smiled and walked away, leaving Travis standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "Gods, she's perfect," he whispered.

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this, but it is just a one-shot. Ehh an artist is never satisfied. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will make me one happy camper, so leave me one(:**

**Review. Review. PLEASEEE. And while you're at it, check out my other stories, specifically "From the Foam of the Sea." Review that too. Thanks guys(:**

**ψcamille elisabethψ**


End file.
